


Lavender

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [18]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Javi, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and I’m not sorry for it one single bit, second chapter is sexy, this really is all just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: It wasn’t a large house. Set at the end of a quiet street with big trees, it had neat dark brown panelling and big brass numbers on the front that read 1881. You kept your eyes on it as the cab pulled up, a strange feeling bubbling in your stomach.~Set after the events of season three
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



It wasn’t a large house. Set at the end of a quiet street with big trees, it had neat dark brown panelling and big brass numbers on the front that read 1881. You kept your eyes on it as the cab pulled up, a strange feeling bubbling in your stomach.

“Here you are,” the cab driver said, turning around, “How’d you like to pay?”

As you pulled out some cash from your wallet, you see the front door open and Javi step out onto the front porch. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, and it couldn’t have looked more like he belonged in that house. You, on the other hand…

Pushing that thought away, you step out of the car and circle around to the trunk, the cab driver already there pulling out your three suitcases. You thank him, and tuck one under your arm before pulling up the handles on the other two and struggling onto the sidewalk, the wheels catching on the seams in the pavement.

As you walk up the short path, Javi comes down the steps, grinning, “Having some trouble there?”

“You could help, you know.” You stop in front of him, and you’re suddenly aware of how hard your heart is pounding in your ears. Gently, Javi reaches forward and eases the suitcase out from under your arm, before sliding an arm around your waist and pulling you in for a light kiss.

It’s been a month since you’ve seen him and it feels wonderful to have your lips on his again, but a habitual panic rises up and you lean back out of it, glancing over your shoulders, “The neighbours…”

“Can mind their own damn business.” Javi grabbed the handle of one of your other suitcases and picked it up, turning. You follow him down the short path to the stairs, lugging the largest of your suitcases up to the front porch. There’s a kitchen chair sitting out there, with an ashtray on the ground next to it, and you can almost see Javi sitting there, one leg cross over his knee, smoking as he watches the quiet street.

“Coming?” Javi is standing in the front doorway and you shake your head, joining him at the threshold.

“Sorry, yes.”

You stop in the front hallway, taking it in. The house is sparse; Javi had decided to get rid of most of his furniture back in his place in Colombia and yours was still being shipped from DC, so the hall was empty except for a cardboard box and some of Javi’s shoes piled by the door. The walls had been painted an olive green, and peering through the entryway into the living room on your left, it seemed like most of the main part of the house was. You toe off your shoes and kick them over next to Javi’s muddy, dust-covered boots.

Javi is already halfway down the hall and then turning right, disappearing around the corner. You follow him, taking in the details of the house as you do. The woodwork detailing along the tops of the walls. The way the floorboards creaked under your feet with each step. It smelled fresh and pine scented, like someone had just cleaned, and out of the corner of your eye you spot the kitchen, lit brightly with the late afternoon sunlight. Turning the corner after Javi, you make your way to the open door where Javi is, placing your suitcases at the end of a bed. Your bed.

“Javi,” you say, stepping into the bedroom, “The house, it’s amazing.”

“Isn’t it great?” Javi is smiling again, “Owned by a nice old lady who knows a friend of my pops.” You’d never seen such a pleased look on his face, and he didn’t have to say it for you to know that this place had been an incredible find.

No longer nervous about the openness of the front yard, you reach out and curl your fingers in the front of his shirt, tugging him in close, “C’mere.”

He smells like cigarettes and cologne and you step in, pressing your forehead against his and running your hands down his chest to wrap around his waist. You feel the weight of his hands on your shoulders and you hold him there for a moment, just breathing him in and enjoying the feel of him under your touch. His moustache tickles your upper lip and he closes the distance, pressing his lips against yours, firmly, but with a hint of need. You sigh into it, tilting you head and opening his mouth with yours, sinking into the taste of him that you’d so desperately missed. Already the tension in your stomach was easing, drifting away with every moment that Javi kissed you more.

Finally, your lips slip from Javi’s to pull him in closer, tightening your arms around him in a hug that he reciprocates just as tightly. “I’m glad you’re here,” Javi says softly into the side of your neck, “It felt empty without you.”

You pull back, swallowing down the lump in your throat, and you smile instead, “Why don’t you show me the rest of the house?”

It was one floor, with two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a garage. Apparently there was an unfinished basement as well, which was mostly useable for storage. It didn’t take you long for you both to make the rounds, each room barren except for the living room which had a mangy old couch and a crate as a sidetable, and the bed in the bedroom.

“How have you been eating?” you laugh as you step into the empty kitchen.

Javi shrugged, “Just eat at the counter.”

“Thank God my stuff is coming in the next day or two.” You snag Javi’s hand and, lifting it, spinning him around in the empty space of the kitchen awkwardly before pulling him in and grabbing his waist, “Should we use the opportunity for some dancing?”

Swaying with your body, Javi suddenly whips you around and dips you low, shuffling slightly as he nearly loses his balance. You let out a grunt and try to pull yourself back up, but end up slipping backwards, half caught on Javi’s leg and fall onto the floor with a thud.

“Sorry, _chico_ ,” Javi says, leaning over and holding his hand down to you, “Bit out of practice.”

You take his hand, but instead of letting him help you up, you give a yank, and with a yelp, Javi comes tumbling down on top of you. The weight of him landing on top of you drives the breath from your lungs; you’re laughing anyways and Javi gives you a very unimpressed look as he pushes himself up.

“Oh come on, Javi.” You spread your arms out and stretch your legs down, “When have you ever lain on the floor of your kitchen?”

He raises an eyebrow, and then with a sigh, settles back next to you, resting his head on you outstretched arm. You stare up at the speckled plaster ceiling, a comfortable silence sinking in between you. You’re a little out of breath from laughing, and you can feel your body pressing into the floor with each inhale. Javi cross his legs and you can feel his head adjusting on your arm so he’s looking at you. You keep your gaze trained on the ceiling. Not just the ceiling– _your_ ceiling. Your ceiling in your beautiful house that you were now living in. Your stomach tightens again.

“ _Chico_?”

You turn your head automatically, meeting Javi’s dark eyes etched with concern. Maybe you shouldn’t say anything, you think to yourself, flexing your free hand into a light fist. But the words are coming out before you can stop yourself, “There’s still time for you to change your mind.”

“I thought you said you liked the house?” Javi asks, forehead crinkling.

“No, I mean,” you slip your arm out from under him and push yourself up into a sitting position, “I mean, I like the house. I love the house. I…” the words stick in your throat and you swallow, staring down at the linoleum tiled floor, “Living together.”

The fear that had plagued you for weeks now, had ensnared you tightly during your flight over, reared its ugly head and you can’t bring yourself to look over at Javi, who is quiet. You were right, you thought. It was too good to be true. Mind racing, you’re already halfway out the door in your mind when Javi stands up, tugging on your hand, “Come on, I want to show you something.”

Still avoiding his gaze, you let him pull you up and, still holding your hand, leads you to the door in the kitchen that leads out to the back porch. You blink in the afternoon sun, staring down into the yard. You hadn’t seen much of it from the window in the kitchen, but standing out back now, it took your breath away.

It was completed unkempt, with scraggly grass growing in patches around the bottom of the stairs into the yard and some weeds popping up here and there. But you barely saw that. Purple swathes filled the majority of the yard sweeping from one side to the other with only a tiny trail leading to the back gate. Lavender. An entire yardful of it.

Javi led you down the steps. one hand snugly in his pocket and the other entwined with yours. You let him, the scent of the lavender already hitting you as you reached the bottom.

“This,” you said, letting Javi pull you into the bushes, “This is beautiful.” Purple flowers brushed at your hips and Javi stopped, turning. The side of his face was lit brilliantly by the sun, revealing how open and honest it looked in that moment. He reached out his free hand, letting it skim over the top of the lavender.

“My mother used to grow this,” he said quietly, “Big bushes that were taller than my head when I was a kid.” He let his hand pause briefly, hovering over one of the taller bushes by his hip. You squeezed his hand and stepped a little closer.

“Javi, I’m sorry, I–”

“I knew I would take this place as soon as I saw this.”

You reach out and take his other hand, holding them between you. They’re large, with callouses running along the inside of his index fingers and thumbs. Hands that have been all over you, hands that have held you. Hands that you love.

You look up at him and find him staring at you with a funny look. You can’t match it for very long, instead casting your gaze over over the lavender again. “It reminds you of your mother.” You shrug. It made sense. From what you knew, Javi’s mother had passed away when he was very young, and he didn’t like to talk about her much. You had a sense he didn’t have very many memories of her, so the ones he did have he kept close to him.

“No. It reminds me of you.”

You jerk your head sharply to look at him again, this time in surprise, and are floored by the soft smile he’s giving you. “What?” you ask, blinking.

“When we first started seeing each other, there was lavender in the shampoo you used. Your hair smelled like it all the time.” Javi steps in, cupping your face gently, “ _Chico_ , I’m never going to change my mind about you.”

Your stomach flips and you open your mouth, no words coming out. Javi continues, stroking your cheekbone with his thumb, “But if you have any reservations, I understand–”

“I don’t,” you interrupt. Your hand covers Javi’s, holding it like it’s the only thing keeping your rooted to the ground, “I just…” You look back around you at the house. The small, quaint little brown house with the brass numbers 1881 on the front. Too good to be true. No, you correct yourself; too good, yet true.

Turning back to Javi, you lift both your hands to hold the sides of his face, the tips of your fingers brushing along his sideburns, “We have a home together.”

Javi smiles, brighter than the sun, “We have a home together.”

And then you kissed him. In _your_ yard, full of lavender.


	2. Chapter 2

You’d taken one look in the fridge to decide that it was best you ordered pizza. Javi had tried arguing against it, pointing out that he did have canned beans, and you had rolled your eyes.

“Javier, I’m not eating _beans_ for dinner.” You close the fridge door, “At least tell me you set up the phone.” Thankfully, it seemed like he had and soon there was a pineapple and pepperoni pizza on its way. You normally would have taken the time to start unpacking, but there wasn’t a dresser and no spare hangers in the closet. So instead you sat on the couch and talked with Javi until the pizza arrived, although you refused to eat there.

“It’s not that bad,” Javi said, taking a bite of his slice where he stood in the kitchen.

You leaned your hip against the counter and sigh, picking up your own slice, “Javi, that couch looks like it’s going to eat _me_ if I sit on it for too long.”

He chuckled, and you both continued eating in companionable silence. You eye him carefully as you eat. There’s something different in the way he holds himself, how the line of his shoulders slope downwards in a relaxed hold, how his hair flops in a dishevelled curly mess instead of neatly combed like he did for years. It was longer now; curls gently framed his face and licked the back of his neck and you liked it like that. Sleeves rolled up and with pizza dough crumbs in his moustache, he looked like a new man and yet, as he always should have been. You finish your slice of pizza and realize you might be hungry for something else.

Javi caught your gaze in the middle of wiping his mouth with a paper towel, “What?”

“Nothing,” you say with a small smile, walking over and bracketing his hips with your hands against the counter. He straightens up and you nuzzle in, brushing your nose with his. “What should we do now?” you ask quietly, pushing yourself along his body. His hands come up to rest on your arms, bringing you in closer.

“I thought we were eating pizza, but,” Javi murmurs back, teasing his lips on yours, “Whatever you like.”

“Whatever?” Your touch slides around his hips, latching onto his belt and giving a slight tug, “I could think of something.”

With a tight grip around your waist, Javi takes a step forward, pushing you back as his lips continue to hover just over yours, a faint smile tugging at the corners. You make a muffled noise as Javi kisses you, and then yelp into his mouth when he spins, leaning you back just the slightest as a hand slides up your back. This time you can feel his grin against your lips and you wrap your arms around his shoulders, bringing him in closer and tilting your head as he pulls you out of the kitchen.

His lips are warm on yours, moving slowly and deliberately as he works your mouth open and slips his tongue in. You kiss back just as firmly, still latched onto Javi’s belt as you let him lead you down the hall towards the bedroom. When you get to the doorway, Javi pauses, taking a breath to turn you around and press you up against the doorframe, leaning down to suck kisses up your neck. You tip your head back, keening softly and lifting a hand to tangle in his hair. His fingers are trailing up the front of your shirt until he reaches the top button, flicking it open. Like a switch, suddenly you both are desperate to shed your clothes, both of you a flurry of hands and fingers tugging at buttons and sleeves. You shove your own pants down, kicking them off with your socks before returning your lips to Javi again.

Arms around your waist, Javi pulls you flush against him, groaning softly at the touch of bare skin. You had severely missed this, the wandering fingers and the wonderful noises Javi made, the feel of him as he walks you toward the bed and lowers you down. His lips leave yours to kiss down your throat again, this time with more intention and you suck in a breath when he licks along your collarbone and leaves a mark there.

“J-Javi,” you breath out as his mouth moves down further, kissing across your stomach and settling between your legs.

“I know, love,” he whispers against your hip, one hand ghosting at the base of your quickly hardening cock. You shudder at the touch, sliding your hands into his hair as he continues to kiss and suck at your skin. With lazy fingers, Javi gently cups your balls and gives them a light squeeze, making you suck in a sharp breath. He’s teasing you, taking his time as he leaves marks across your hips, still refusing to touch you where you want him to most. His other hand is rubbing up and down your inner thigh, almost tickling the sensitive skin there. Every nerve ending in your body feels lit up and bright, and as much as you want to beg for it, there’s something wonderful about how slow Javi is, how methodical and tantalizing he is with you.

Eventually, though, his touch does travel up to trail along your length, leaving you breathless as his lips gently kiss up the underside. Aching and lovely, Javi finally reaches the tip, slipping his tongue out to rub along the slit. You groan, trying not to let your hips jerk up, scratching your fingers down the back of his head. He hums pleasantly and mouths the head, sucking on it while dragging his fist up your length. And that’s how he continues, slowly taking more and more of you down as he pumps your cock to your whines and moans, wanting more in your heady state of arousal.

Javi pops his mouth off, slicking your length with his spit before sinking down again, deeper this time to take you fully. The wet heat of his mouth engulfs you and it’s almost more than you can take, shaking as his tongue and lips work you. There’s still a teasing, unhurried way that he sucks you off, a patience in every movement that has you gasping at even the press of his tongue.

His name falls out of your mouth, soft and needy, “ _Javier_.” A gentle hand runs up your thigh and Javi pulls off, only to kiss down your length and dip lower. He becomes too far down to hold his hair any longer and so you lift your hands above your head, spreading your legs wider for him. He mouths at your balls, continuing to stroke your cock, and it’s electrifying, making your knees bend and your hands clench. You can feel the scratch of his facial hair pulling at your own curls down there, a pleasant tingle accompanying the lave of his tongue across tender skin. In the laziest way his mouth is ruining you, turning you to pieces, but somehow you feel more put together than you had in weeks.

With a gentle suck, Javi pulls one of your balls into his mouth and you keen, resisting the urge to squeeze your legs together. He massages it with his lips before letting it drop out, the tip of his tongue tracing over the bulge. The pace of his hand speeds up and even as Javi sucks again, you know you’re going to come from this if he doesn’t let up.

“I-I’m… close…” you whine, letting your head drop down to the side, “Javi, w-wait…” He pulls off and looks up at you, slowing his hand. There’s a smug look on his face and normally you’d take it into your own hands to wipe it off him were you not so busy trying to control your arousal, breathing heavily as you look down at him.

“ _Mi amor_.” Javi crawls up towards you and presses a light kiss to the corner of your mouth, “You’re gorgeous like this.”

With steady hands, he pulls you around so you’re lying on top of him, and he skates his fingers down your side, kissing you again. You gently card your hands through his hair, combing it away from his face and across the pillow as you tilt your head and deepen the kiss, grinding your hips against his ever so slightly. He moans into your mouth and slides his hands over your ass, encouraging you to do it again.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Javi gasps, your cocks rubbing together with delicious pleasure. It’s almost too much again, but the feeling of being pressed along his body is addictive and you want more, more of him; to gather him up in your arms and hold him close and tell him that you love him while he falls apart. The need for closeness is overflowing and you kiss down to his ear, feeling his pulse point thrum beneath your lips.

“Lube?”

Javi stretches an arm down the side of the bed, fumbling for a moment before pulling it back up with a bottle in hand. You take it from him and sit up, smoothing you hand down his stomach and trailing it over his cock. Javi’s eyes are dark and unfocussed, his mouth hanging open with each breath as you push his legs apart. His body responds to your every touch, and when you squirt some of the lube onto your fingers, he pulls his knees up completely. Resting a hand on the underside of his thigh, you rub the tip of your finger around his entrance, pushing it in just the slightest and then pulling it out again. Just that has Javi bucking his hips up, but you hold back, continuing to tease him.

“Want me to fuck you, _querido_?” you ask lightly, pushing your finger in and out again. You love it when Javi is like this, open and wanting and quivering under your touch, “Tell me you want it.”

“I–” Javi makes a noise in the back of his throat as you push your finger in deeper, crooking it up. You pump it in and out, watching in awe as Javi groans and throws his head back against the pillow, and when you add the tip of your second finger the column of his throat stretches out and he swallows down a moan. Instead of pushing further, though, you hold it there, two fingers deep, and you lean forward.

“Tell me, love.”

Shoulders heaving, Javi licks his lips and fixes his eyes on you. He’s a vision of mussed hair and a panting mouth; tempting enough that you can’t help crooking your fingers just to watch as his mouth opens more and his eyes flutter. You keep at it, finding that sensitive spot and massaging it with the tips of your fingers, your free hand gently tracing up the inside of his thigh.

“ _C-Chico_ ,” Javi gasps. lifting a hand and pressing a hand to the headboard, grinding his hips down, “Please f-fuck me, _oh shit_.”

You’re pressing a third finger in and twisting, pushing Javi’s thigh until it’s up against his chest. Javi continues to babble, the words less coherent now. You let your gaze drift down his body, down to the aching red cock that’s leaking heavily over Javi’s stomach, down to the three fingers pumping in and out of his ass. You reach to trail your free hand up the length of his cock, ending in the pool of precum that you swirl the tips in.

“Ready for me?” you ask breathlessly, pulling your fingers out. Javi shudders at the loss, but he throws his head up earnestly, panting hard.

“Y-yeah, _please_.”

You’re quick to slick up your cock, needy and dripping and already sensitive from being pushed to the edge once. With a guiding hand and steadying yourself on Javi’s leg, you push against his rim, teasing just a bit before pushing forward. Javi groans loudly, head turned into the pillow, mixing with your own pleased noise at the feeling of tight heat.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Javi bites out, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his hand into a fist above his head. His entire body tenses, clenching deliciously around your cock, before he relaxes and you slide the rest of the way in. For a moment, you hold there, sucking in breath after breath as you let Javi adjust, a hand wandering up to gently stroke his cock. He twitches at the touch and lets out a low noise, opening his glazed eyes to look up at you.

The breath is punched out of you at the open look he gives you. Leaning down, you press your body along his, resting your foreheads together as you push in a little deeper, making Javi gasp. With a slow rolling of your hips, you start thrusting in, groaning heavily at the feeling of Javi around you. “Fuck, you feel good, _querido_ ,” you murmur, hooking an arm under his knee and pulling up to get a better angle.

Javi moans your name, twisting the sheets above his head with his mouth hanging open. Being close like this fills a part of you that you hadn’t realized had been empty. Feeling the heat of Javi’s skin, his legs around you, the brush of his nose against yours, it’s all so much and just enough. He’s making the most wonderful noises, breathless and needy, his eyes lidded with arousal.

Shifting so you can keep holding yourself up, you guide one of Javi’s hands down between you, “Touch yourself, love.” He takes a hold of his cock, quickly pumping it as you push yourself up to watch. Picking up the pace, you press Javi’s legs up, your eyes raking over him, “You’re s-so gorgeous,” you pant out. Javi groans out something unintelligible, turning his face into the arm still thrown above his head. His hand is moving faster now, and he’s lifting his hips up into every thrust.

“ _C-Chico_ , I’m–” Javi’s face tenses, his mouth opening a little wider, and you double down, fucking deep and hard.

“Come on then, _querido_ , come on.” You can feel your own completion swirling in your gut, driving you forward. With a muffled, half-strangled cry, Javi tips his head back, his legs jerking against your hips as he cums. It drips down his length and streaks across his stomach, painting the taut muscles there white. You shudder, the feeling of Javi spasming around your cock and his broken noises tipping you over too.

“Fuck,” you gasp, thrusting in deep and holding as you cum. Collapsing forward, you just barely hold yourself above Javi, the aftershocks still shivering up your spine. Javi’s chest rises and falls rapidly, still regaining his breath from his own orgasm. Mindful of the mess on his stomach, you press gentle kisses along his collarbone, tasting skin and sweat.

“You good?” you ask, lifting your head so you can look at him. Javi nods, still looking a little dazed.

“Yeah.” His voice is breathy and hoarse. It makes your stomach flip a bit, and you carefully pull out, pushing yourself back and off the bed. There’s a box of tissues on the floor next to the bed, and you reach down for it to start cleaning up. Javi just lies there, his eyes fluttering closed as you gently wipe him down. It takes you by surprise when, after cleaning up the last remnants off of Javi, his hands circles around your wrist and tugs you forward. Thrown off balance, you fall on top of him with a grunt, trying to get your arms beneath you.

“Javier–”

An arm then wraps tight around your waist and before you know it, you’re being flipped over with Javi on top, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes?” he asks, nuzzling into the side of your neck. With a huff, you let an arm rest loosely across his back, the other reaching up to brush at the hair at the nape of his neck. Exhaustion begins to creep up, partly from the long trip and partly from recent activities. Javi just holds you and gradually, the hand stroking his hair stills, until you feel your eyes drag closed.

You don’t know how long you doze for, but when you next open your eyes, you’re alone in the bed. Scrubbing a hand over your face, you push yourself up onto your elbow, the sheets sliding down to your hip. It’s dark out now, the last vestiges of sunset painting the horizon when you look out the window. Clambering out of the bed, you fumble around in the dark for your underwear, until you manage to find the light switch and flick it on. You blink a few times, letting yourself adjust, and find the rest of your clothes that had been discarded around the bedroom. Padding out into the hall, you make your way into the kitchen, feeling a bit disoriented from being in a new space. The door to the back deck is open and Javi stands out there, smoking and staring out into the yard.

He glances over his shoulder when you step out to join him, “Thought you were asleep.”

“For a bit, yeah.” You stand next to him, resting your hands on the railing and leaning into his shoulder. You both stand there in comfortable silence, watching the sky. You can’t help but notice that the stars look different from what you’re used to, different constellations hovering in the skyline. A lot of things were different here, but you can already feel yourself settling.

“You alright in there?” Javi peers over at you, giving your shoulder a little nudge. You shake your head with a small smile.

“Sorry, yeah I’m–” You focus on Javi, who was still watching you. There wasn’t a line on his face, his eyes shining and his hair rumpled. The warm light from the kitchen cast a glow over his shoulders, framing him in nearly a glow, and it looked like he didn’t belong anywhere but here.

Your smile widens, “Fine. Everything’s fine.”

And everything was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the main story! I’ve got a couple other small things coming out for the series, so keep an eye out for that. Javist is not quite over yet…
> 
> find me on tumblr at mxartbotboy, come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at mxartbotboy, come say hi!


End file.
